The 5th Archangel
by Some things you just can't fix
Summary: Set after 8.17 :) When Sam's state is getting worse, Dean is getting desperate. When Cas finally shows up, he doesn't have good news. What is Dean going to do? How much is Cas willing to sacrifise for Winchesters? Especially after his actions, Cas has to pay a big price. Now, it's just up to Dean to save his angel and his brother before it's too late... DESTIEL! Please review! :*
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! **

**I'M REALLY CURIOUS WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEW! **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT... :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Situation with Sam was getting worse.

Dean woke up in the middle of the night and heard Sammy coughing violently in the bathroom. He immediately sat up. More and more coughs echoed though dark silence of their room.

Dean just silently kept listening. It felt each one cough was like knife into his heart.

Sam was there more than half of the hour and when he was finally able to come back, Dean immediately lay back and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. As soon as he could hear Sam's snores again, Dean dared to open his eyes. _There's just no way he could fell asleep now. _

He gulped down bitterly.

Dean didn't questioned Sam about his state anymore, but he knew that it was getting worse and worse by day. It was driving him crazy. Sam totally ignored his symptoms.

But Dean couldn't. It was happening. _Right in front of his eyes_. He couldn't ignore more and more unsuccessfully hidden bloody tissues - just like he couldn't ignore Sam's coughing attacks and drops of blood on his shirts.

Dean run hand though his hair.

The thing even worse than all of this was that he couldn't do anything about it. Dean would do anything just to switch their places._ His brother doesn't deserve this_.

Dean wanted so desperately talk to Sam about all of this. Unfortunately, they didn't talk about his brother's coughing exept one time in the car on their way home, right after Cas mysteriously disappeared.

_Cas_.

Another being which worried the hell out of Dean.

He felt something was very wrong with his angel since he came out of purgatory. He knew something strange was happening with his Castiel. _But this?_ All of this took by a surprise even him – Great Dean Winchester who no one can possibly surprise anymore after all things he had been through.

He knew for sure that Cas would never harm him, so when his angel attempted to kill him, he immediately knew his angel is manipulated. Dean couldn't stop wondering what broke connection Cas had with Naomi.

_What opened Cas's eyes? What had finally woken his friend up?_

Dean felt single tear running down his cheek. He only wishes to have at least some of the answers. If only he could talk to Cas again.

Despite his will, while thinking about his angel, older Winchester soon fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning Dean woke up before his brother. He decided to have a shower and started to make breakfast when he noticed something was wrong. _His brother always wakes up before breakfast_.

Sudden realization hit him. _His heart skipped a beat._

"_**SAAAAAM!**_"

Dean ran next to his brother's bed.

Sam was deadly cold.

He brought his palm over his mouth._ Sam wasn't breathing_.

"_**SAAAAAAM! SAAAAAMY!**_"

Dean started to shake violently with his brother still screaming his name.

_Nothing._

Dean didn't know how long he had been waking him up, but by the end he could feel tears in his eyes.

"Sammy… No. Please. _Wake up_…"

_Silence._

"Sammy… Come on. _You can't do this to me_…"

Dean silently stared at his brother. After few moments he broke down completely and pulled Sammy's motionless body in his arms.

Nothing simply mattered to Dean anymore. Only thing he knew was that he was crying his brain out and was holding his brother's dead body.

Hunter was shaking violently not paying attention to the streams of tears on his face. He almost suffocated from all the feelings which were rising inside him. _He doesn't care anymore. He wants to die._

_This was all his fault. If he talked to him they could have worked it out. He could have saved him. He-_

Dean was cut off when he heard familiar coughing.

_"D-Dean?_"

Dean's eyes snapped open and pulled away.

"**_Sam?_**"

"Dean what happened? Why are you crying?"

Dean couldn't help but laughed and pulled his brother back into his arms.

"Sweet God, Sammy. _I thought I lost you…_"

"Lost me? I don't understand man. I was sleeping…"

"Believe me man, I'm sure you were dead. I checked…"

Sam just laughed.

"Believe me, I would know better…"

Now, Dean was starting to get nervous. _This can't be_. He was fairly certain that his brother was dead just a minute ago and no one could prove him otherwise.

_But how is that possible Sam still thinks that he was just sleeping?_

Dean didn't feel like to argue with his brother, so he just hugged him tighter, thanking whoever or whatever brought his brother back to life.

* * *

When they finished their breakfast Sam went to library to search something about their newest case. Dean was still concerned and wanted to go with his brother, but Sam wouldn't let him.

Dean suddenly realized that he's sitting in the motel room all alone.

He sighed loudly.

_This was getting too much._

Dean was pretty sure that what happened in the morning could happen anytime now. _And what if he wouldn't be around?_ What if his brother just dies all of a sudden and he won't be able to do anything about that? He didn't even want to think about how lucky he was this time.

Dean turned TV on, not paying attention what he was looking at, anyway. He tried to relax but he felt more and more frustration and sadness rise inside him. After few minutes of inner war Dean decided it's enough. _He needs to speak with someone_. He needs to speak with Cas again. He needs to ask him what the hell is happening with him and his brother. He needs to know where the hell had his angel disappeared. _He needs to know if Cas is all right_.

"Hey Cas," Dean begun

"I don't know if you can hear me but I'm trying anyway…"

Dean chucked a little bit._ It felt like ages for him since he spoke to his angel._

"The thing is… I-…I-… Damn it, Cas! Could you please come here? I know… Okay? We were both surprised by your actions last time, but believe me, man - I knew it wasn't you and I'm certainly not mad at you or something. Okay? ... So, please Cas? Come here?…"

Dean dared to look across the room, hoping to find his angel standing there.

_Nothing._

Dean wasn't even surprised when he felt tears in his eyes again.

"Cas please… Don't leave me here like this…. I can't do this alone anymore. I found my brother dead today, you know? I don't know what or who brought him back to life again, but man, I'm telling you if I have to go through something like this again, I won't make it. I don't know what the hell is happening to me, you and my brother... I have enough, Cas. I'm tired. _So tired_. I'm worried like hell about Sammy and about you. Sam won't talk to me about what's happening to him and you disappeared right after you got that godforsaken tablet! What Am I supossed to do, huh? God, I think I'm gonna explode…"

Dean took a deep breath and looked around again.

_Still nothing._

This time, Dean couldn't hold back and let his eyes flood with tears.

"_**DAMN IT, CASTIEL YOU SON OF A BITCH I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER BEFORE! IS IT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK YOU TO SHOW UP?!**_"

Dean buried his face into his palms.

"You know what? I get it - I understand. **_You just simply don't care about me anymore…_**"

Dean was sobbing now, not able to continue.

Suddenly, he felt pair of hands on his shoulders, pulling him into hug.

"_I care more than you think, Dean…_" Angel whispered.

"_**Cas!**_" Dean breathed and wrapped his arms around his angel's waist.

"Shhh, Dean... I'm here now…_ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry_…"

Blue eyed angel rubbed comforting circles at his hunter's back while hunter buried his face into angel's neck.

"Jeez, Cas I thought you would never show up…"

Angel hugged Dean tighter and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I wanted to make sure Naomi doesn't control me anymore. I couldn't live with myself if I harmed you again…"

Dean started to relax a little bit. Cas's warmth and his sweet voice were more comforting than he would ever admit.

"It doesn't matter Cas…_Hell, I missed you so much_…"

"I missed you too, Dean."

* * *

After good 15 minutes Dean calmed down and reluctantly pulled away from his angel.

_Damn, how much he missed to have him around!_

"I'm so sorry about you brother, Dean. You're saying you have no idea what happened?"

Dean shook his head.

"No. Last night I woke up when I heard coughing Sammy hell out of himself and then he fell asleep. And, in the morning, I found my brother dead. Sam told me, he was just sleeping, but I'm sure he was dead. I know it for sure. Please, Cas you have to believe me. He was dead…"

"Shh, Dean I believe you. You don't need to worry…"

"I don't know what's going on with him. I'm afraid that sooner or later he won't wake up…I- … I-"

"Hey, Dean you need to calm down…. I promise we will find out what's going on with him and who brought him back to life, okay?"

Dean nodded.

"Promise me you won't leave like that ever again…"

Cas's eyes softened and gently caressed Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, you need to understand. I have to keep an eye on Angel Tablet. I swear I would be coming here more often, if you want me to… I care about you and your brother. There's nothing I want more than just to keep you safe - I thought you would know that by now… I didn't come here lately, because I was afraid I would harm you again and that's the last thing I wish to do. Now, when I know for sure that Naomi doesn't control me anymore, I'll be glad to come here more and help you find out what's happening to you brother, okay?"

Dean nodded and felt his eyes watering again, but this time, he managed to stop his tears.

"I have to go now, Dean. I'll try to find out as much as I can about Sam's state and what we could do about that, okay?"

Dean forced himself to smile.

"Thank you, Cas... Come back soon…"

Angel smiled in reply and with a flapper of wings, Dean was again standing alone in quiet motel room.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

One week passed since Cas showed up.

Dean didn't try to call him again. He knew Cas would come back as soon as he knows something. Sam's state wasn't getting worse now, though he was still coughing blood. Dean was paying more attention to him than before, looking after him as much as he could. Few times, Dean would wake up in the middle of the night just to check up Sammy, making sure he's still breathing. He knew this situation couldn't go like that much longer, but he was patient. Cas promised him to look for something that will help his brother.

On the 8th day, when Sam had gone to buy some food, Cas showed up.

"Hello Dean."

Dean almost jumped.

"Jezz Cas… You'll be death of me!"

Angel smiled.

"My apologies."

"It's okay man… It's been a week. Did you manage to find something?!"

"I had to be very careful cause Naomi is still looking for me, that's why it took me so long…"

Dean nodded and sat next to Cas.

"And? What did you find?"

"I'm afraid I don't have good news, Dean. I couldn't find out what type of disease Sam has - just like I can't tell you what brought him back to life. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that his disease is something no angel and no demon can fix… But, that's what you already know…."

"_Damn it._ So what are we supposed to do? We can just watch him slowly die or what? That's not gonna happen man. There's gotta be something…"

Angel shook his head.

"As I told you Dean. Sam's disease looks like one of the ancient curses – a lot older curse than angels and demons are. Angels and demons don't have enough power to break it… Unless…"

Dean immediately looked at his angel.

"Unless?"

Cas ran hand though his hair as if he was uncomfortable to talk.

"Cas?"

"It's just something I saw when I searched though prophecies, okay? That's not going to work anyway, Dean…"

"Cas, spill!"

Angel rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's ancient prophecy about 5th archangel…"

Dean froze.

"_What?_"

"The 5th archangel, Dean…."

"Weren't there just 4 of them?" asked hunter curiously.

"Yeah. According to first father's plan they were. _Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Lucifer_. They were most powerful ones the only ones who actually saw our Father. But, as I said, there's this prophecy. I heard about it long time ago and I almost forgot it exists. This prophecy says that there will be 5th archangel, too. No one knows when or in what form he'll come. He can turn into anything – he can turn into flower, cloud, animal, human – he can turn into angel or demon. It's just up to him, when and how he'll come… That's why I didn't want to tell you about this…"

Dean's brain blocked out.

_Great. How the hell are they going to find him?!_

"And you're saying he could fix Sam up if he wanted?"

Cas nodded.

"Yeah. He's the most powerful thing you can imagine. The prophecy says he can heal every single disease, he can bring back to life what's already dead… It says he could even fix the angel If he falls – like turn him into angel again, give him his wings back and everything…"

"Wow, that's pretty big…." Dean agreed

"I suppose there's no way how to find him, is it?"

"No, there's not…This prophecy is no use for us since he hadn't show up yet… We can just wait and help Sam to feel little better until…"

Cas cut himself off and remained quiet.

Dean closed his eyes in desperation.

_If what Cas is saying is true and this archangel is the only thing what can fix Sam up, they're really fucked up._

"Dean, I'm sorry…"

"No, Cas, don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about... You did everything you could…"

They remained quiet again, just staring at each other, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"I think I have to go Dean. Someone is getting close to the angel tablet…"

Dean reluctantly nodded. He didn't want his angel leave, but apparently, he has to go.

When angel saw hunter's reaction, his heart broke into million pieces.

_If only there was something he could do for Dean._

Slowly, without any word Cas reached and pulled his hunter into hug which Dean didn't fight at all.

He gladly accepted and hugged him back.

"I'll come back soon, Dean. Look after your brother…"

"I will."

They just stood like that for a little bit more until Dean was alone again.

* * *

That night Castiel came back.

The only difference was Dean didn't see him because he was sleeping. Angel choose this time on purpose. He didn't want to talk to Dean again, trying to give him false hopes he knew wouldn't work. Instead, he chose time when Dean was asleep.

_He did this a lot lately._

It was perfect opportunity to tell Dean what he wanted. He didn't have to worry about what is Dean going to say. He just let his mouth talk exactly what his mind thought.

_It was liberating_.

While Dean slept, Cas told him about how much he's worried. Worried about lots of things including the fact Naomi is going to find him sooner or later. He told him about how desperate and sad he is lately. He could say his deepest secrets out loud - like how much he misses him and how he wishes he could be with them again and be helpful.

This night was no difference.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I'm so sorry that I'm useless again. Believe me I would do anything just to heal your brother…"

Angel took a deep breath and sat on one side of Dean's bed, careful not to wake him up.

"I don't know what's happening, Dean. How I wish I could provide you more answers…."

Angel remained quiet, just quietly starring at his hunter.

He looked so peaceful. So relaxed._ So beautiful._

Cas shook his head.

These types of thoughts Cas had a lot lately.

It concerns him – he knows that he shouldn't be thinking about Dean this way, but he just can't help himself. _He can't deny it_. Sure, he finds Dean beautiful everytime he sees him, but right now looking at him there, sleeping, angel doesn't believe he had ever seen him look more beautiful.

Castiel smiled gently.

He loves how Dean snores a little bit when his head turns little bit to right… He loves how peaceful Dean looks and he would do anything just to see him that peaceful when he's awake too… He loves how Dean smiles at him when he tells him something about heaven… He loves how Dean's eyes light up when he finally shows up after a while… He loves Dean's crushing hugs… He loves the way Dean laughs when he doesn't get some of references… He loves Dean's 78 freckles.. He loves…

Angel sighted.

He definitely should not be having these thoughts.

It's against rules for angels to fall in love. If somebody noticed they would surely kill him – _make him fall_.

And what would Dean do, if he knew?

He would surely get mad at him and would never want to see him again._ Dean is 100% straight, right?_

Castiel couldn't risk it.

Friendship with Dean is everything he has. _Everything that keeps him sane_.

Angel noticed his eyes feel funny. _Is this what people call crying?_

He doesn't care.

He dared to reach for Dean's hand and caressed it gently.

Cas held Dean's hand for a while and then placed it back on the bed.

After a while he looked up at hunter again.

_His lips were twitched into smile_.

Cas found himself staring at them.

Dear God, how many times he imagined to kiss those perfect lips. He doesn't have much experience with kissing, though. Not that it would be unpleasant or something. He heard people say that if you kiss someone you love, kiss is thousands times better. He didn't love Meg, so he didn't get chance to know what it feels like.

Now, he's looking at the human he loved more than anything.

And his beautiful lips seem to be closer and closer.

_How is that possible?_

Angel's throat and mouth went dry. His breath hitched.

Does he remember that right? One pair of lips catch other one's upper lip, and the pair of other one's lips catch his bottom one. Then lips move together in one, perfect rhythm.

Dean's lips are getting closer and closer. Angel forgets that something like oxygen exists.

_ Just this one time._

He wants to know how it feels like.

_He needs to know how it feels like to kiss someone you love._

Cas finally took a breath.

He was close now.

_Very close._

Angel took a minute to brace himself, closed his eyes, and before he could do something stupid, _like think_, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's.

The world had stopped. There was nothing else but Dean's perfect warm lips on his own. Cas moaned, even if he didn't meant to. _This feels way better than he thought it would._ Angel noticed the unknown sensation which was suddenly filling him._ This feels amazing. This feels right._ After few more seconds when he felt his heartbeat's getting impossibly crazy, he pulled away.

"_**Castiel, Casiel, Castiel…** You're impossibly stupid, you know_?"

Cas's eyes snapped open.

"**Naomi?**"

"Do you think I'm that stupid? You really think that Winchesters wouldn't be the first place where I would look for you?" woman stepped closer and let out laugh.

"Naomi, stop.. I- I can explain…"

"Explain what Castiel? _That you fell in love with this human even if you're not allowed to_?!"

"No, please you need to listen to me… I didn't mean to…"

"I assumed that this would be the case. I just didn't have any proof. It was obvious to me after you refused to kill him…."

Castiel gulped.

"Naomi, _please_…"

"However, I didn't come here to discuss your feelings... I came here to make you deal…"

"Deal?_** What deal?**_" angel breathed.

"Okay… So, You'll give me Angel Tabet right now and you'll never show up to Winchester ever again, and I'll forget I saw something tonight... Sounds pretty good, doesn't it?"

Castiel's mouth opened.

How could he be so stupid and let his feelings win over his brain? He managed to control himself for years, why not tonight? _But he can't do this. He would rather die than to never see Dean again._

"I can't Naomi…"

Naomi chucked.

"You know how this is going to end for you when you won't agree. I made you pretty good deal, Castiel. Don't be stupid and give me that tablet…"

"I'm fully aware what you're going to do to me…" angel whispered.

_ He knows. _

And even thinking about it is causing him pain.

But how could he do this? How could he abandon Dean? How when he still feels Dean's lips on his own.

"…but I can't."

Naomi gave Castiel disappointed look.

"I really expected more from you, you know? You sure you're not gonna change your mind?"

Angel nodded. As much as the thought of him falling scared him, he couldn't give Naomi the tablet and forget about Dean. _Dean's his everything._ He wouldn't be able to live without him. He can't let that happen. He would rather fall than to let her do that.

"As you wish, Castiel"

* * *

Fallen angels who Castiel had opportunity to talk to agreed on one term – _falling is the most painful thing that ever happened to them._Castiel knew falling consisted from two parts. Ripping out angel's grace and ripping out angel's wings. He also knew that ripping out grace is painful, but it's nothing compared to ripping out wings.

And now, Castiel was about to face that pain on his own. After he refused to give Naomi what she wanted and refused abandon Dean, he was suddenly laying on the cold ground. There were four of angels, _his brothers_, standing above him, ready to do what Naomi ordered.

As he was looking at his brothers, they were about to do the less painful thing - rip out his grace.

"P- Please… Don't do that… I'm your brother. _We're family_… Please…** AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"

Angel's body trembled at the sudden pain._ It hurts like hell_. He felt like thousands of knifes inside your his at the same time. He screamed, screamed as loud as he could but nothing helped. With every second he felt his energy fade away in tremendous pain.

_How long is this going to take?_

It felt like years for Castiel when the biggest pain and his brothers disappeared. He was suddenly all alone in Dean's room again_. He felt impossibly weak_. He felt like crying, but he was so weak.

He dared to look at his vessel's body, which was his body, now. When he found out that he's completely covered in blood, he let out scream. _He was horrified. He felt so empty._

"Cas?! **What the hell?**"

_Oh, no. He had woken Dean up._

"Dean…" was all that could angel whisper.

Dean jumped from his bed. His eyes widened at the sight.

"**Sweet Jesus, Cas,** what happened to you?"

Cas couldn't answer. The pain he felt was still pretty big.

"Not what happened, Dean. _What's happening…_"

Dean froze. They starred at each other for a moment, while Cas was trying to catch his breath. After a while Cas's knees gave up and Dean reacted immediately. He pulled his angel into his arms, preventing him from falling.

It was weird but as soon as was Cas in Dean's arms, pain stopped.

_ they're getting me ready for way greater pain -_ he thought

He could catch his breath properly again, so he just breathed there, managing to recover a little.

Cas, please, tell me what's going on…" Hunter whispered.

"Tell me how can I make this stop?"

"D-Dean… There's nothing you could do about this, because I'm falling…"Cas said let himself cry.

_Finally. He can't keep it inside anymore._

For Dean, it felt like lightening into heart.

"**Sweet Mother of - …Cas!**"

Sobbing angel in his arms was still shaking. _Naomi must have found him_.

**Those sons of a bitches are going to deeply regret they had laid their fucking hands on his angel.**

Hunter hugged his Cas tighter.

"Is is done yet?"

Angel gasped.

"No. They already ripped my grace out, but the worse part in only yet to come…"

"What is it, Cas?"

"They would rip out my wings too…"

Cas heard Dean curse very badly under his breath.

Dean pulled away and pain overwhelmed Castiel once again.

_Is it Dean who's making his pain stop?_

"When, Cas?"

"Any time…"

Cas couldn't see though his tears very much, but he could clearly see Dean's tears too.

"Here, buddy. Let me help you stand…"

Dean helped Cas to stand and then gently lay him on his bed.

Cas didn't want to lay down, but Dean made him anyways. When hunter saw how scared his angel was, he couldn't help himself. He kicked his shoes down, lay down beside Cas. Angel seemed to relax a little bit. They lay in the silence for good 5 minutes when Cas started to shake again .

"Cas, what's happening?"

"They're coming again, Dean… To rip out my wings"

"Whe-"

Dean was cut off by Cas's loud scream. Angel was shaking violently, screaming hell out of himself.

_What can I do?_ -Dean thought.

Dean watched his beautiful angel with tears.

When Dean couldn't think of anything else, he leaned forward and pulled his angel in his arms. The second Dean touched him, Cas stopped screaming. Right now, Cas was taking deep breaths, trying to get right amount of oxygen.

"Dean, please, could you please hug me longer? I don't know how are you doing this, but I can't feel any pain when you touch me…"

"Really?"

Angel nodded and buried his face into Dean's neck. Right now, he was so broken, so vulnerable and sore that he didn't think about his boundaries. _Why would he?_ Something inside Dean is easing his pain and he always wanted to cuddle with Dean. So why not now, when he has really good reason?

"Of course I'll hold you, Cas… That's the smallest thing I can do for you…"

Dean pulled him in even tighter. He ran his hand though Cas's sweaty hair and continued down his spine to his shoulder blades. He noticed something wet. Surprised, he looked at his palm to find blood.

**God.**

Cas's shoulder blades are all covered in blood which doesn't seems to stop.

This was too much for Dean to handle. He felt great anger rising inside of him.

_He would find a way how to help Cas. He would revenge Cas - he would find those sons of a bitches and would rip out their beating hearts._

No he has to calm down.

He would have plenty time to be furious when it's over.

Instead, he began to whisper to Cas, gently caressing his shoulder blades, right though blood streams.

"Cas? … _My sweet Cas_…I'm here, okay? I won't let anybody hurt you ever again, I promise… Believe those shits are dead already, they just don't know yet…"

Dean felt his angel shiver so he covered them both with his blanket. Cas didn't say a word, he just remained silent, shaking inside Dean's protective arms.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Why did they do this to you?"

Cas tensed.

_No. He can't tell Dean the whole truth. It would ruin everything._

"Because of angel tablet…. I refused to tell them where it is…"

Angel heard Dean curse and swear again.

"It's gonna be all right, Cas… I'll take care of you.." Hunter whispered again.

Cas buried himself further into hunter's heat. For some reason he doesn't feel any pain when he's in Dean's arms.

_How is that possible? Weren't they saying that ripping out wings is the greatest pain angel could ever experience?_

No, he is not able to think about that right now.

_He's tired and exhausted_.

"Thank you Dean…" Cas whispered and felt his hunter smiling.

"Anytime, buddy, anytime…" Dean whispered back and kissed him on the forehead again.

"You need to sleep now, Cas… Just close your eyes and relax… I'm here… Everything is gonna be all right, I promise… "

Cas was more than happy to oblige.

That night, Castiel, the exangel of the lord, fell in Dean Winchester's arms.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been month since Cas fell and became human.

Now, he's lying awake on his bed.

As usual, he woke up before Dean. Since Cas's fall they shared room. Sam didn't say a word about that. _He seemed to understand._

Cas doesn't remember much from the night he fell. The last thing he remembers is how he fell asleep in Dean's arms and the next thing he remembers is Dean waking him up, telling him that wounds on his back are pretty serious and that he needed to stich them up.

_Cas shivered._

The angel tablet was safely hidden for now and no one besides him knew where it was. Sure, now in his human form he can't go to check it up, but he hopes it would stay hidden forever now. No one - nor angel nor demon attempted to kill him or make him say where the tablet is, so Cas thought it was safe. Demons and angels apparently gave up on angel tablet. _And that's the way it should be._

Becoming human was more difficult than he thought.

Now, he understood a lot of things he didn't understand as an angel – like why people need to brush their hair and teeth, eat, drink, sleep or take a shower. He remembers his first time when he tried to have a shower. Dean explained him how it works, but still, he burned himself pretty badly when he didn't know how to stop hot water. He needed time to figure out how shower worked, just like he needed time to learn how to use microwave, TV and other gadgets.

It was a surprise when Dean told him, that as a human, he needs more clothes. Once, Dean just came home with two big bags, full of new clothes for him.

* * *

_"Come on… What are you waiting for?" Dean said with smile handing him two huge bags._

_"This- This is for me?"_

_Dean rolled his eyes_

_"Of course it's for you, Cas… You're human, and humans need more clothes than just suit and trench coat…"_

_I reluctantly took bags from him and looked inside._

_"Come on, Cas… pick everything up" Dean encouraged._

_I smiled at him and took the first thing which lay on the top._

_It was warm blue sweater with black ornaments. I stared at it, amazed. Dean must have noticed, because he turned bright red._

_"I… Um… I tried to pick up thing you might like… And when I saw this sweater, I just couldn't resist… I thought it would go amazingly with your eyes…" Dean mumbled._

_I would have never quess I was able to smile that brightly._

_"Oh, Dean, it's perfect. Thank you…" I thanked and decided to put it on immediately. It fit me perfectly. It was entirely new feeling - be wrapped in something as soft and warm and soft as this sweater was. _

_I'll surely get used to this - I thought._

_Dean returned my smile and I continued to pick up thing one by one._

_Dean brought me two sweaters, four shirts, four t-shirts, three pants including jeans, underwear, trainers, pajamas and socks._

_I was really moved by this. I didn't know how to thank Dean enough._

_"Thank you, Dean… Thank you for everything…"_

_I said and pulled him into hug. We didn't hug since that night I fell. Damn, how much I missed this._

* * *

Cas smiled at this memory. As it turned out Dean gave him some of his t- shirts too. They were little big for him, but he didn't mind. Cas was wearing one right now. It was the black one, with big AC/DC letters on the front. Yeah, he knew it was little weird to wear it for sleeping, but he didn't care. It still smelled like Dean and it comforted him through the night, after he had nightmares and Dean wasn't awake to comfort him.

Cas sighted.

_Dean._ He didn't even want to think how lucky he was to have someone like him. He wouldn't make his fall without him. _And this humanity?_ Cas was sure, he would be lost if Dean wasn't around. But Dean was there, every single day – by his side, patiently teaching him about new things.

Actually, when he thought about it, humanity had his ups and downs.

Feelings. They were filling every inch of his body now. As an angel, he felt some of them, but now – as a human, he feels all sorts of them and, the more interesting thing, he feels they're more intense than he ever imagined. For example feeling which floods him every single time when he remembers his kiss with Dean. Yeah, he knows that Dean doesn't remember and it was just _Him_ kissing Dean, but still.

_The way how Dean's perfect lips felt against his own._

Cas blinket away tears.

_Damn._

Cas stood up from his bed and headed into bathroom.

_He hates when feelings takes over his body like this._

He's there as soon as he can, careful not to wake Dean up. When he closes door he let himself cry.

_This it too much. How the hell is he supposed to live like this? How long is he going to be able to hide what he feels? What if Dean finds out? What would he do?_

Cas didn't even care he's crying again. He already got used to this sensation the night he fell. From then on, there wasn't a day he wouldn't cry. He tried to hide it, and most of the times he succeed.

Cas stepped closer to mirror. He looked at his reflection for a minute.

_He was pale, very pale._

Cas ran his hand down his spine stopping right above his shoulder blades.

He didn't even hesitate before taking Dean's shirt off.

Cas turned around and looked at this back.

There were two huge scars lemming good half of his back length. Cas could barely see though his tears.

That's where his wings used to be. Used to. There's gone now, and there are just those two big scars reminding him he used to be angel before.

Cas gulped down bitterly.

He knew he should be grateful that Dean was there and he didn't feel anything. Cas thought about that a lot.

_How is that possible that he didn't feel that enormous pain when his brothers ripped his wings out?_

He tried to find out why, but nothing had rational explanation.

Maybe his heavenly Father took a merci on him.

But still, it hurt like hell. It hurt to think about his wings. It hurt to think about his brothers. It hurt to think about heaven at all.

How could his brothers do this to him? He's their brother, family, and they didn't even hesitate. He remembers the way they were looking at him – their cold eyes full of disgust and willing to do anything Naomi orders.

Cas slowly sat on the ground, hugged his legs, buried his face into his knees and let himself sob.

How could they? _He would never do something like that_... He would never do this ... He would rather die than to do something that horrible… He woul-

"**Jesus, Cas!**" familiar voice interrupted his thoughts

"Dean… Please, leave… I need to-"

"No, Cas.. There's no way I'm going anywhere, got it?"

Cas felt Dean kneel beside him.

"Why are you crying, Cas? _Did something happen to you_?"

"Yeah…" Cas answered bitterly. "...Life"

He heard Dean sight deeply as he pulled him into hug.

Dean didn't know what to say. He knew it was big deal for Cas to deal with this humanity.

"Cas –" Dean started not sure how to continue.

"I'm useless Dean… I'm so useless. I was at least a little help to you and your brother when I was angel, but now? _**I'm just the burden…**_"

"Hush Cas! Listen to me…"

Dean pulled away and forced Cas to look at him.

"Cas, you always were and always will be my angel, got it?…"

"Please, Dean.. don't"

"_**YOU ARE CAS!**_"

He couldn't look Dean in the eyes any more. As he closed them, more tears fell on his cheek.

Cas felt palm on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"_You are Cas…_" Dean repeated.

"Look… I'm so sorry about what those assholes did to you and I would give anything just to give you your wings back… Unfortunately, I don't have that power. The thing I can do is to be here for you Cas, and that's what you need to know... I'm here for you, Cas. Don't you dare to think that you're a burden or that you're useless. For God sake's Cas, you saved my and Sammy's ass more times than I can count. _You're mine, Cas_.. You're ours… You're family… Okay?"

When Cas didn't reply anything, just cried even more, Dean pulled him closer again, rubbing his back gently.

"My- My brothers… They didn't even hesitated before… They just… They didn't care…" Cas tried to say proper sentence though his sobs.

"I know, Cas...And believe me, they're going to pay for that..."Dean whispered to his friend and ran his hand though Cas's hair.

"You know what, Cas? Fuck them!... We're your brothers now, and I swear would never let anyone hurt you again, okay?"

Cas reluctantly pulled away and looked at Dean.

**Fuck.**

_Cas has such a beautiful eyes._ Those terribly hurt eyes which are sadly looking at him though so much tears.

**No.**

_He's definitely never going to let anyone hurt his Cas. **His angel.**_

"Thank you, Dean…"

* * *

Two hours later Dean and Sam went investigate their new case. Cas didn't want go with them cause he knew he wasn't ready to became a hunter. Instead, he decided to lie and told them he didn't sleep much that night and he would appreciate if he could get some sleep while they're gone. Dean and Sam agreed and left.

Cas was taking a shower when he head weird noises coming from the kitchen.

He froze.

He quickly dried up. He had very bad foreboding something bad was happening. When he was fully dresses he dared to open a door slowly. Something in kitchen was still making those noises.

Quietly, as fast as he could, he grabbed Dean's old heavy vase.

When he braced himself he quietly headed to the kitchen.

Cas suddenly saw who was standing there.

Vase fell on the floor and broke into million tiny pieces.

"**Crowley?** What are you doing here?"

Man in long black coat turned around.

"Hello Castiel, did you miss me?"

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

On their way back home Dean and Sam stop in the restaurant. Dean was feeling very odd. He just couldn't shake that dream from is mind. He was having those dreams a lot lately.

It's about Cas kissing him while he sleeps. He likes those dreams. And that's what scares him to death.

"Dean, You all right?!" asked Sam when they were almost home.

Dean woke up from his thoughts and smiled.

" Of course, Sam. I'm telling you, Cas is going to love those burgers!"

Sam rolled his eyes._ Is his brother even human?!_

"Yeah, whatever…"

Dean opened door to the motel room.

"Hey Cas, you wouldn't believe-" he cut himself off when he saw splinters of his vase on the ground.

"_**Cas?**_"

He looked around and gave his brother confused look.

"Cas, where are you?!"

Dean was getting hysterical now.

He and Sammy searched whole room but Cas was nowhere to be found.

"Calm down, Dean… I'm sure he just went outside.. You know? Went for a walk maybe?"

Dean gave Sam bitch face.

"Are you serious Sammy?! He wouldn't leave just like that! He would leave a note of something... And what about those splinters? How do you explain that?!"

Sam sighted.

"Look Dean, all I'm saying is that we should wait a little bit if Cas shows up before doing something stupid…"

Dean rolled his eyes.

His brother was right, as usually.

Maybe Cas forgot to leave a note or something. That kind of stuff happens.

Sam sat next to his brother while they waited for Cas to show up. Only thing that was interrupting the silence was Sam's occasional coughing.

* * *

"So, Castiel, you're saying you won't tell us where the tablet is, right?!"

Ex- angel spat blood from his mouth.

_Crowley can be cruel bitch._

"No."

Cas didn't even know where he was.

The only thing he knew that Crowley kidnaped him here and apparently wants Tablet back.

He's sitting in the dark room, tied up to chair. He has his hands and legs are painfully tied up, too. Crowley is looking at him, playing with his knife.

"Castiel, Castiel. I always thought our cooperation was flawless. We both knew what we wanted, and we both received it. No misunderstanding and no problems…" He pause as he held knife closer to him, "Why ruin something what works so well?!"

"You know very well why I agreed to cooperate with you, Crowley…"

Man chucked.

"Yeah…. I remember. To protect your favorite human pets – my biggest pains in the ass… I just don't understand. They're just humans. Did it really matter to you that much if would Raphael killed them or not?"

Castiel's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

Crowley was standing above him now, holding knife against angel's throat.

"Tell, me Castiel, how does it feel to be human?! I can't imagine how much it must suck. You were the most powerful creature – you were a baddass angel with huge power… But now? Who ripped out your wings? I suppose Naomi sent your brothers, am I right?... Right now, you're just the shitty human and you have nothing left…"

"You're wrong, Crowley, I have Dean…" Cas breathed.

Crowley laughed.

"_Dean, Dean Dean_... I'm tired of Dean… If it helps you concentrate, I'm letting you know that as soon I'm done with you he'll be next… I believe we have some – _unsolved business_…"

Cas roared.

Crowley just laughed again.

"Temper, temper... Can we just cut this crap so you can tell me where the tablet is…" Crowley smiled.

Cas felt his eyes watering.

"Never"

Crowley's smile fade away.

* * *

"Man, I'm telling you we gotta do something…"

Dean was getting impatient.

It's been almost two hours. Cas didn't show up.

"What do you want to do, Dean?!" Sam asked irritated.

He has been answering Dean's questions about Cas each five minutes.

"What if somebody kidnapped him? He still knows where the Tabet is, right?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that's possible… But I don't understand, even if that was true, what are we going to do?"

Dean thought about this for a minute.

"We should call different angel, someone who would help us."

"Yeah… Because we have tons of angel just waiting for us to call them…"

Dean gave Sam look.

"Come on, it should work… What about Balthazar? He may know how to help us…"

Sam raised his hands up in defeat.

"Do what you want, bro…"

Dean didn't hesitate for a minute.

"Balthazar? We need you over here... Could you please come?"

Dean looked around.

The room as empty.

"Told you, Dean. Not gonna wo-"

"_Dean! What a lovely surprise!_"

"_**Balthazar!**_" Dean breathed.

"Thank God, you showed up…"

Balthazar nodded. "It's okay Dean… No big Dean… What do you need?"

Hunter took a deep breath exchanging looks with Sam.

"We can't find Cas anywhere…"

Balthazar's eyes softened.

"Yeah….I heard what happened to him month ago… So sorry about that… What do you mean you can't find him?"

"Well, we went investigate and when we came back, Cas just disappeared… All of the sudden.. So, we were wondering if you could help us… We're- _I'm_ worried about him…"

Balthazar nodded, understanding Dean's point.

"Sure… I'll be there in the minute…" He said and disappeared.

"See Sam? He'll help us…"

Sam stood up and came closer to his brother caressing his shoulder.

"Yeah Dean… Don't worry man… I'm sure Cas is all right…"

"How can you know that?"

"I-"

Balthazar suddenly appeared again.

"Bad news boys…"

Dean felt his heart stop.

"Where is he?"

"Crowley kidnapped him… He probably wants to know where the tablet is…"

Dean almost fell.

"Is he alive?" Dean asked

Balthazar nodded.

"Yeah, he is…"

"Okay, we – we need to go and help him right now… Could take us there, Balthazar?"

"I can, but just one of you…"

"I'll go…" Dean answered before Sam could say anything else.

"Okay then…" Sam assured his brother and gave him look.

Bathazar stepped forward.

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAh!**" Angel screamed.

_Who would have thought that having deep cuts all over your body hurts that much?!_

"**I – CAN – KEEP – DOING – THIS – WHOLE – NIGHT- CASTIEL!**" Crowley screamed.

"**AAAAAAAAAAh!** Crowley please, stop.. **STOOOOOP!**"

"Not unless you tell me what I want, my dear" he whispered and buried knife inside Castiel's thigh once again.

…

Dean heard familiar scream. Balthazar teleported him to some dark, old basement.

"Go left, you'll find him… I'll take care of another demons guarding them…"

Dean nodded "Thank you Balthazar…"

Angel smiled.

"Just go and save my brother, Dean"

* * *

The door is locked. He would have to kick it.

"**BAAAAM!**"

The door fell to the ground.

"Winchester, what a nice surprise…" Crowley welcomed.

When was Dean finally able to see though dust, he was horrified. He saw his Cas covered in blood and cuts and Crowley, standing next to him.

"_Dean?_"

When hunter heard that tiny little voice of his friend his broke into million pieces.

"Let him go, Crowley…"

"I'm insulted, Dean. I thought you would know me better by now…"

Suddenly, Dean was presses against the wall, not able to catch breath.

Crowley laughed again.

"Castiel, Castiel… Is he really worth it? _Is he worth falling, Castiel?_ And really kiss him while he's asleep?! What did you think?"

Dean's eyes widened.

_No. This can't be. Crowley is surely lying._

Cas tried to cut Crowley off, but didn't let him.

"It's good to have you here Winchester…" Crolwey turned his head to him.

"It's good thing you can see this…"

Crowley buried knife inside deep inside Cas's arm as he heard his friend's loud scream.

Dean was shaking with himself, trying to break free and help Cas.

_No. _

There's no way Crowley is going to torture Cas any more. Fucking Crowley. He can't break free.

Dean dares to look at Cas. _His beautiful Cas._

"I'm so sorry, Cas…" he whispered so only Cas could hear him.

His angel smiled. _He heard._

"It's okay Dean… Don't worry…" he whispered back.

The both dare to look at each other once more.

Suddenly, Dean hear another Cas's scream. _And then another._

_No, Crowley is not going to hurt Cas anymore._

**_THAT FUCKING SON A BITCH WILL REGRET HE EVER LAID HIS FINGER ON HIS ANGEL!_**

**_HE WILL REGRET THE DAY HE WAS BORN!_**

Dean doesn't know how, but he feel strange energy inside him._ It feels good._ He doesn't feel Crowley's power pressing his into wall anymore. He feels strange. His insides feel like they're in fire but he doesn't care. Suddenly everything is brighter.

He opens his eyes just to see Cas and Crowley try to look at him, but they can't because of that light. He doesn't understand why. _Why is there suddenly so much light?_  
Then it hit him.

**_He's the light in that room._**

He doesn't hesitate. He walks right past Cas, graps Crowley by his collar. There's nothing more than anger rising inside of him and the only thing is want is to kill Crowley. The next thing he notices is even brighter light and Crowley's scream before his vessel falls to the ground.

When he turn to Cas he sees that Cas is scared as hell.

_Why?_

He doesn't understand what's happening, either, but it was still him.

He won't scare Cas.

He needs to let him know it's still him.

Suddenly the light is gone and it's just him and Cas again.

"Cas, buddy…" he whispers and comes closer.

"D- Dean? _Is it you?_"

"Yeah, he answers and caresses his cheek.

He doesn't know how, but suddenly, Cas is clean and without any cut.

_Did he do that?_

Cas just smiles at him.

"I knew, It would be you, Dean. _The 5th Archangel._"

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

The blinding light filled the room and they were in their motel room again.

Cas looked around.

Splinters from the vase were still lying on the floor. There was a note from Sam.

_"Went to check something. Don't expect me to come until tomorrow morning"_

Cas turned back to Dean.

He looks at him.

_Wait._

"**DEAN!**"

Dean fell to the ground, Cas almost didn't catch him.

"Dean! _What's happening?_"

Cas could hear Dean made painful noise.

"Don't know Cas… _My back_…"

What the hell is happening?

If Dean truly is 5th archangel, there's no way something could cause him pain.

_Unless._

Then it hit him.

"Dean! Dean!" Cas screamed and shook with his friend.

He helped him sit on the bed, turning him around so Dean had his back turned to Cas.

Cas's eyes widened.

Exactly as he assumed. _There's a lot of blood._

They have to be fast. They don't have time.

"Dean you need to listen to me now…"

"Why, what's happening Cas? I don't understand…"

"Your wings didn't grow up, yet, right?""

Dean let a frustrated noise.

"_Da fuck, Cas?!_ I discovered about an minute ago that according to you I'm archangel or something and you're asking me if my wings grew up yet? Christ Cas… No, they didn't…"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought."

He understood why was Dean so grumpy. He could imagine how much pain is Dean going through right now. Pain the angel has while his wings are growing is almost equal to pain while angel gets is wings ripped out.

"Okay Dean, you need to listen to me very carefully, okay?"

"**AAAAAAh!**"

Dean almost blocked out. _That pain was unbearable._

"Dean take your shirt off…"

Hunter's eyes snapped open-

"_**WHAT?!**_"

"Dean, trust me, your shirt will do more bad than good… Believe me, it will safe you from good amount of pain if you have your back bare…"

Dean nodded. _He trusts Cas._ Damned angels and their wings!  
Cas helped Dean to take off his t-shirt.

"Okay Dean, come here…" Cas said and opened his arms.

Dean looked like him for a while, wondering what Cas's point is.

Cas rolled his eyes again.

"Dean, trust me, this is the wisest idea. You can't lay on the bed, because your wings gonna need way bigger place than that and you can't you sit like that without leaning on something or someone… I know what I'm talking about… Trust me, about 2 minutes from now it would be the smallest of your problems…"

Dean gulped down._ He doesn't like what he hears from Cas._

Does he have another choice?

Can was an angel. He knows everything about this stuff.

And if Dean was honest with himself, the idea of Cas holding him wasn't at all bad right now.

Hunter doesn't even know how, but he's in Cas's arms again and he buries his head in angel's chest. Cas arms feel comforting though the pain is getting incredible.

"You have two options now, Dean…"

"What options?"

"The first option is to do nothing and wait for your wings to grow up natural way. Your pain isn't going to ease or get bigger, it will stay the same as it's now. The only disadvantage is that it will take hours. The second option is to **MAKE** them grow faster. This is way more painful because you practically have to push them out from your blades, forcing them to slit though your skin sooner than they were prepared. But, if you choose this, it's over about 15 minutes…. It's just up to you, Dean."

Dean considered them. The thought of bearing more pain than he's feeling now is practically unimaginable, but be in this state for _HOURS_?!

"Second one, I guess…"

"I knew you would choose this." Cas said and stroked Dean's back.

"So, Dean you need to hold me as tight as you can and focus on my voice, okay?"

"When I say so, you'll try to squeeze your wings out of your body. The second time I say so, you'll spread them as fast as you can, deal?"

Dean nodded and grabbed Cas by his waist tighter.

Cas looked at hunter's back. He could see two big black swellings painfully throbbing inside Dean.

_Oh, poor Dean… This is going to be a bitch._

"Okay, Dean…. Get ready. I'm here, don't worry… We'll get though this…" Cas whispered and gave Dean final few minutes.

"Ready?"

Dean nodded.

Cas tightened his grip around him, sensing how much pain Dean's going to be in.

"Okay, Dean, **NOW! SQUEEZE**!"

Nothing and no one could ever prepare Dean for such a pain. He screamed, he screamed like an animal. He feels Cas is the only thing that keeps him from ripping out skin on his back on his own.

"Dean breathe… You're doing fine…"

Dean thinks that Cas's voice is the sweetest think he could ever hear.

Sudden Crowley's words came up in his mind.

_"Castiel, Castiel… Is he really worth it? Is he worth falling, Castiel? And really kiss him while he's asleep?! What did you think?"_

_Was it true? Is that possible it wasn't just his dream? Did Cas really kiss him?_

He needs to find out, he needs to fight this and ask Cas.

_He can't give up now._

Meanwhile, Cas was looking at his back.

One of the swellings had already burst.

"Shhhh,Dean. You gonna make this…. Fight!"

Dean screamed back in reply.

After few more minutes both of the swelling burst and now was turn for Dean wings to slit thought Dean's skin. Cas patiently held Dean as tight as he could.

"I'll be over soon, Dean... hold on…"

It took few minutes and good half of Dean's wings were out. Cas could tell Dean's feathers are beautiful.

They were ebony black.

"Dean it's time. **STRECH!**"

Dean let out the loudest scream, stretched his enormous wings into room behind him and unconscious fell on Cas.

* * *

**_The next morning_**

Dean is still unconscious as Cas runs wet sponge over his wings. He managed to clean each feather from blood.

The funny thing is that he doesn't even know when he started crying. He didn't even know why. Maybe because he missed his own wings so much, maybe he's just too happy for Dean, maybe he realized that Crowley basically blurted out his deepest secret he never wanted Dean to know, maybe he's just so scared that Dean actually heard that or maybe he's just getting really emotional...

_Doesn't matter._

Cas didn't even dare to hope that Dean would turn him into angel again. The one thing is it would weaken him greatly, and the second – if he really heard what Crowley said he would never want to see him again.

Problem solved.

"_Cas?_"

"**DEAN!**"

Dean opened his eyes slowly. He looked…_ different_.

Cas was instantly by his side.

"How do you feel, Dean?"

Dean smiled.

"Good enough… Thanks to you Cas…"

Cas deeply blushed.

"You're welcome Dean…"

Dean smiled again in reply and tried to turn around.

"**WHOA, CAS! WHAT THE HE-**"

"Yes, Dean. Those are your wings…" Cas smiled.

Dean took a minute to look at them. It was totally new sensation.

He ran hand though his ebony feathers.

_**Fuck.** _They're so soft and sensitive.

"How is that possible you can see them, Cas?"

"I suppose it was the only thing I've got left from being an angel before… At least I can see other angel's wings, when I don't have my own.. And yours are beautiful, Dean…"

Dean blushed.

Cas mentally sighted in relieve. Dean doesn't look like he heard Crowley's speech, because he's not angry with him. At least he has his friendship with Dean._ Friendship._

Dean gave Cas curious look. He heard something strange in Cas's voice._ Was that sadness?_

Then it hit him.

Cas isn't angel anymore. Poor Cas, it must be terrible for him to even look at his wings.

Wait.

He's 5th archangel.

"Don't worry Cas. You won't have to just look at my wings anymore…"

It took Cas second to realize what Dean meant by that.

"N- No Dean. You're not gonna do that… I won't let you..."

Dean was shocked.

"Why? It the smallest thing I can do for you…"

But Cas just shook his head.

"No, it will weak you greatly, you'll lost a lot of your grace, which would mean you wouldn't be archangel anymore. You would be just former angel like me, with some extra powers... No – You're not gonna do that…" Cas said seriously.

Dean laughed.

"Cas do you really think I care about that? You're my best friend, I care about you deeply and I'm not gonna watch you suffer like this. I can't imagine how painful it must be for you to even look at me. I'm not an angel Cas, I didn't ask for this, and I only accept this if you would be by my side – as angel… Please, let me do this for you…"

Cas's eyes watered.

"No Dean.. You can't-"

Cas was cut off by palm on his forehead. And then the light filled the room again.

_It was like breathing again._ It was like coming home.

He felt his grace slowly entering him until he was full again and then he feel familiar load on his back.

_His wings._

And then, he stretched them.

Cas moaned. _How much he missed them!_

Suddenly light faded away, and now it was just two of them, standing, their wings filling practically whole room. This is the first time Dean sees Cas's wings.

** Fuck.**

He never though Cas could look more beautiful.

"Cas, _may I_?"

Cas immediately understood what Dean meant and stepped closer, so Dean could reach to his wing.

Dean stroked it gently, admiring each feather. When he looked closely he could see Cas's feathers have dark blue shade. They heard keys in the door.

Sam.

Before they could react door snapped open.

"_**Sweet mother of God!**_" Sam breathed.

* * *

It took them hour to explain Sam what exactly happened. He couldn't believe at first but he seemed to accept the fact his brother is an angel very well.

"So, you're saying you're angel now…"

Both Dean and Cas nodded.

"Yeah, he's. It actually fits very well. That night when you coughed in the bathroom, you died, Sam. Morning after when Dean found you, he unconsciously brought you back to life. His desperation and sadness did. And, the night I fell. When Dean was holding me, I didn't feel anything because he was stopping my pain... Yes, he's definitely an angel..." Cas explained and smiled. "Very powerful one…"

Sam smiled.

"I'm sorry Dean. You were right that morning… Thank you so much…"

Sam thanked and hugged his brother.

"Sammy close your eyes…" Dean warned.

"What? _Why?_-"

Light filled the room again.

"What did you just do?" Sam asked, stunned.

"I healed you…" Dean answered with grin. It was amazing he could do something like that.

Dean could see tears in Sam's eyes.

"Thank you, man.."

"Anytime, Sammy…"

* * *

They kept talking about all of this for another hour when Sam asked another unexpected question.

"So, you can bring back to life, Dean?!"

Dean looked surprised.

"Yeah, I can… But here Cas told me that the prophecy says my powers are limited with resurrecting. Prophecy says I can bring back to life twice – two creations… So, after you, I have one resurrection now.. Why?"

Sam looked away, ashamed.

"You know, since this is the case, and you can resurrect just one more…"

"Spill it, Sam…"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Dean smiled, finally understanding where his brother was heading.

"Do you want me to resurrect someone?"

Sam turned bright pink.

"Y-yeah…"

Dean smiled, already suspecting answer.

"And who would that be?!"

* * *

"**GABRIEL!**"

Sam run and pulled his angel into hug.

"Sammy! _You're here!_ What happened? **Why Am I alive?**"

Sam couldn't held tears of joy.

"I'll explain everything later…" he breathed. "Damn, Gabe,_ I misses you so much!_"

Archangel hugged his hunter back.

"I misses you too, Sammy, you have no idea how much..."

After few moments, they pulled away and Gabriel looked at Dean and Castiel.

"Sweet Mother – **Cas!**_ My beloved brother!_ **Dean!** _Dean since when did you became an angel?_"

Gabriel ran to them and hugged them both.

"I'll explain, everything, Gabe…" Sam urged.

Dean just smiled at this and pulled away from angel. He knew that his brother probably wants to talk with Gabriel alone.

"Yeah, let Sam everything explain, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about…"

Gabriel nodded and soon, he and Sam were gone.

* * *

Dean and Cas decided to visit nearest lake.

The day was beautiful. Dean loved those kind of days when you could see beautiful gold refection of sun in the water.

Cas followed him.

They stood like that for few moments when Dean bite his lip.

He can't wait any longer._ He needs to know._

"Cas?"

Angel beside him tore his eyes from the water and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I heard what Crowley said, you know?"

Cas immediately turned pale.

_Oh no… _

_This is the end…_

Fuck Crowley and his fucking mouth.

"Uh-mh…" was all he could answer.

"I just need to know one thing, okay?" Dean said quietly.

Cas reluctantly nodded.

He doesn't like where this is heading. _Crap._ He needs to think about very good excuse.

"Was he telling the truth? Did you fall because of me? Did you kiss me while I was sleeping?"

Castiel turned bright pink._ Fuck._

"I – _Um_…"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me the truth, Cas… _Please_…"

Dean's words remained as ghost between them.

None of them could tell how long they have been staring at each other when Cas nodded.

Cas was surprised when he saw Dean smile.

"**YOU DUMB SON OF A BITH! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST THE STUPID DREAM! I WAS GOING CRAZY, MAN! JEEEZ CAS , YOU-**''

"_I- I'm sorry Dean_… I didn't mean to… _I can explain_…"

"**SHIT CAS YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I SLEEP IF YOU WANT TO KISS ME!**"

_Awkward silence._

"_WHAT?!_ Did I hear you right?" Cas gasped.

His eyes widened more than ever.

Dean smiled again.

"You know, I really don't understand your references Dean, you should be more-"

The next thing Cas felt was Dean's lips against his own.

_Sweet God._

Is this really happening? _Is he dreaming?_

Dean run his tongue along Cas bottom lip, encouraging him to kiss back.

Cas didn't have to be asked twice.

When he kisses back, everything just fades away. It's just he and Dean, his Dean, and their mouths crashed together. Dean deepened the kiss. And that when his body was entirely presses do Dean's._ It was beautiful._ Way better than he imagined kissing someone you love would be. _He feels strange heat rising inside him._ It's just Dean, his lips, his heat, his hands gently stroking his hips. _His heart is beating impossibly fast._ It's just his beloved Dean.

No one knows how long they have been kissing when Dean finally pulled away for air. Cas felt Dean's palm caressing his cheek. He smiled to that.

Dean looked at his angel for a while.

He looked extremely beautiful.

His oceanic eyes were dilated and his perfect pink lips were swollen a little bit from kissing.

"God, Cas,_ I love you so much…_" Dean whispered.

Cas smiled brightly as he pulled Dean into another kiss.

Strange.

_Kissing Dean Winchester was addictive._

"I love you too, Dean. I love you so much it hurts…"

Dean smiled and purred into Cas's neck.

* * *

"We should go, Dean…" Cas stated after a while.

"Where?"

"For an angel tablet, then to heaven…" Cas explained.

"Yeah, you're right…" Dean reluctantly agreed.

"We have plenty of work in heaven…" Cas added.

Dean frowned. "Does that mean another work?! Jeez...I thought as an angel, I would get more rest... And burgers..."

Cas laughed._ Actually laughed._

And it was sweetest sound Dean heard in his whole life.

"I guess. But nobody said we can't cake break some times…" Cas winked.

"Sounds pretty good to me…"

They exchanged smiles.

Dean took Cas's hand and together, they disappeared in the light.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING GUYS!**_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**__**I'M THANKFUL FOR EACH REVIEW! :***_

_**lOVE YA, GUYS.. :* *hugs***_


End file.
